ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marco Rossi (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate DLC Fighter)
Marco Rossi (マルコ・ロッシ Marco Rossi?) is one of the main characters of the Metal Slug series, being a completely hypothetical DLC Fighter in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Great Fray Smash Bros. Special in Japan). Moveset Weapon Switch/Ammo (Mechanic) Basic Moves *Neutral Combo - Knife/Handgun: Marco swings his combat knife twice, first forward and then vertically. Holding the button will make Marco fire 3-6 shots from his handgun straight forward that travels at close range. *Side Tilt: Marco does a similar knife combo in-front of him while moving like his Neutral Combo. Holding the button again will make him fire 3-6 shots from his handgun when moving like Mega Man. *Up Tilt: Marco fires three quick shots from his handgun diagonally upward. *Down Tilt: Marco swings his combat knife vertically downwards while crouching. Holding the button will make Marco fire his handgun straight forward while crouching. *Dash Attack: While running, Marco does a sliding kick forward on the ground. Inspired by one of the moves in Metal Slug 5. Smash Moves *Side Smash - *Up Smash - *Down Smash - Aerial Moves *Neutral Air - *Forward Air - *Back Air - *Up Air - *Down Air - Grab/Throw Moves *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward Throw - *Back Throw - *Up Throw - *Down Throw - Special Moves *Neutral Special: Weapon Switch - Marco can switch many of his weapons that he and his friends obtain in the Metal Slug games, changing his handgun moves such as tilts. *Side Special: Grenade - He uses some grenades to throw and attack opponents just like he and his friends do in the games. *Up Special: Jet Pack - Inspired by one of the stages in Metal Slug 3, he uses the Jetpack to avoid attacks from enemies and flying in the air while still using the weapons to attack the opponents. *Down Special: SV-001 Tank Summon - **Neutral Combo - A tank rises up and revs up its front wheels to attack an opponent. Tapping a button will make a tank keep revving. **Side Tilt - A tank will simply ram forward to tackle opponents in-front of it. **Down Tilt - A tank rises up its upper part, slowly spinning its lower/wheel body around it. **Down Smash - Similar to its Down Tilt, a tank will spin its lower body around much faster and shoots with its smaller cannons at the same time. It has a wider reach compared to it. **Neutral Special: Dual Cannon Shot - A tank will use its twin small cannons on its lower body to shoot energy blasts forward (which can be spammed by pressing a button multiple times) The player can change its direction at 360 degrees by turning a control stick. **Side Special: Grenade/Tank Shot - Tapping the button makes Marco open up a entry hatch on top of a tank and tosses a grenade forward with similar properties as ones from his on-foot moveset. Holding the button will make a tank shoots a single tank round that flies straight-forward, making a large explosion on-impact. **Up Special: Rocket Launcher - Marco pulls out a rocket launcher, shooting downwards to push himself and a tank upwards into the air. A rocket projectile is very powerful, however, it will give a tank small vertical distance. **Down Special: Eject - Marco jumps out of a tank as it suddenly flashes in red, exploding right behind him (which damages both him and opponents). Holding the button will make a tank ride forward at high speeds upon Marco jumping out of it, making a weak-damaging explosion with powerful knockback on-impact. Marco will be forced to eject off a tank when a tank is damaged above 100%. *Final Smash: METAL SLUGS ATTACK!!! - Marco, along with his friends ride altogether in the Vehicles they rode within the franchise to unleash a very powerful KO move to deplete all of the opponents' health to zero. This functions like Mega Man's Final Smash aka Mega Legends, except with vehicles with him and Tarma riding the Tanks, Fio with the Car, Eri with the Camel, Clark and Ralf with the Planes, Trevor and Nadia on Donkeys/Elephants and Walter & Tyra on Slug Gunners. Marco then finishes up with a much bigger, powerful tank suicide explosion which sends opponents flying out. Entrance/On-Screen Appearance Marco is seen flying down on his parachute, before dropping onto the ground as a parachute disappears behind him, pulling out his weapon (handgun in default). Taunts Idle Animations *Marco steadily looks left and right, before facing forward. *Marco pulls out his walkie-talkie and yells at it, before putting it out. Victory Poses #Marco and his friends do the same victory poses from all of the games in their home franchise they've appeared. #Marco, alongside with the unmmaned Titular tank appear, with him holding the Heavy Machine Gun and laughing at the same time. #Marco stomps on the ground wielding the heavy machine gun and shooting at the air. He then says, "Mission Completed!" And afterwards, he laughs while holding the gun at the same time. Losing Pose *Marco is seen clapping with a disheartened look. Victory Theme Updated and Remastered versions of one of the Carry Out!/classic victory themes which plays when you complete every mission/stage in the Metal Slug games. Dencyu's variation of the said theme from Metal Slug 5 is also used (particularly when he and his friends defeat some harder bosses in the game). Stages Every stage comes with additional Metal Slug music tracks coming with it (besides ones which came alongside Terry and his stage King of Fighters Stadium). Absolute Thick Forest Absolute Thick Forest, the first mission/stage from the original Metal Slug game released in 1996, having various enemies like soldiers and Mars People as stage hazards and POWs giving items from their pants when a player rescues them when a stage scrolls like in the Super Mario stages. Airplane Crash Site, Russia Airplane Crash Site, Russia, the second stage from Metal Slug 4 remains the same as with the other Metal Slug based stages. Dr. Moureau's Island Dr. Moureau's Island, originating from Metal Slug 3, had many elements shared with it's other Metal Slug based stages. Classic Mode The classic mode involves Marco and Company pitting against Everyone else who uses weapons (particularly with guns). Fighters who are devoid of using guns, but fit well with the Run and Gun genre of the Games are also included. #Mega Man (Stage: New Donk City) #Inkling (Stage: Inkopolis) #Joker (Stage: Mementos) #Fox, Falco, Solid Snake and Wolf with Blasters (Stage: DK Jungle) #Galeem (Stage: Final Destination) Boxing Ring Titles *Marco - Intelligent Soldier *Tarma - Mister Nice Buddy *Eri - Bomber Girl from Memphis *Fio - Teatime in the Battlefield *Ralf - The One Man Army *Clark - Wrestler with Weapons Kirby Hat Unlike Bowser Jr. and Hero, Kirby can actually change his hat depending on the alternate costume Marco uses (and using a weapon he has before being inhaled): *Marco - Yellow wig with a white headband *Tarma - Brown hair with black sunglasses *Eri - Blonde hair with a green bandana. *Fio - Brown ponytail with a tan cap and glasses. *Ralf - Red bandana with angry black eyebrows. *Clark - Blue cap and black sunglasses. Quotes Intro Quotes *Mission start! (All Soldiers) Quotes Against Everyone Else (Marco) *"Let's say you and I start this battle." (Vs. Fox/Solid Snake) *"Me and my comrades have faced even the fasted of foes. You're no exception." (Vs. Captain Falcon/Sonic) *"Ninjas? I didn't know they still exist." (Vs. Greninja) *"Who's worse, you or General FREAKIN' MORDEN?!?" (Vs. Bowser/Ganondorf/Wolf) Quotes Against Everyone Else (Tarma) *"Go back to combat school, chump!" (Vs. Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings) *"I've got guns and ammo. What do you have?" (Vs. Fox/Mega Man/Samus/Solid Snake) Quotes Against Everyone Else (Eri) Quotes Against Everyone Else (Fio) Quotes Against Everyone Else (Ralf) Quotes Against Everyone Else (Clark) Victory Quotes *Mission complete! (All Soldiers) Alternate Costumes Like Bowser Jr. and Hero, half of Marco's alternate costumes are his comrades Tarma Roving, Eri Kasamoto and Fio Germi (plus the Ikari Warriors Ralf and Clark) with other playable characters (who appear on his Final Smash) being referenced on other palettes. *Marco Rossi - His default attire. *Tarma Roving - Takes an appearance of Tarma. *Eri Kasamoto - Takes an appearance of Eri. *Fio Germi - Takes an appearance of Fio. *Ralf Jones - Takes an appearance of Ralf. *Clark Still - Takes an appearance of Clark. *Trevor Spacey - Tarma with a white hair, black sunglasses and a blue vest/pants. *Nadia Cassel - Eri with a greenish hair/bandana, white vest and orange pants/boots. Spirits Primary Spirits Support Spirits Reveal Trailer Mii Costumes Brawler *Blue Mary (Fatal Fury/The King of Fighters) *Yuri Sakazaki (Art of Fighting/The King of Fighters) *Robert Garcia (Art of Fighting/The King of Fighters) *Heavy D (The King of Fighters) *Geese Howard (Fatal Fury) *Shiro Tokisada Amakusa (Samurai Showdown) *Yuki (Neo Geo Battle Coliseum) *Atomic Guy (King of the Monsters) *King Leo (Savage Reign) Swordsman *Haohmaru (Samurai Shodown) *Hanzo Hattori (Samurai Showdown) *Ukyo Tachibana (Samurai Showdown) *Kaede (The Last Blade) *Jeanne D' Arc (World Heroes) *Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury/The King of Fighters; has her fan as a sword and an updated, tweaked version of her Fatal Fury 3 appearance) *Hokotumaru (Fatal Fury) *Mian (The King of Fighters) *King Lion (Savage Reign) Gunner *Mars People (Metal Slug) *Cyber Woo (King of the Monsters) *Draco (Samurai Showdown) *Maxima (Maxima/The King of Fighters) Trivia Category:Unfinished pages Category:Under Construction Category:Unfinished articles Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Metal Slug Category:SNK Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros Category:DLC Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:Tonipelimies's ideas Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Guest Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Unfinished Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Male Characters